This invention relates to means for holding coins or other small items of a personal capacity within a pouch, and more specifically pertains an elongated coin pouch, which has an opening away from its attached key ring, or the like, the open end capable of being resiliently urged into an opened condition for allowance of the insertion or removal of coins, or the like, therefrom, and once released, automatically snaps back into closure, and held thereat by means of fastening means.
There are a large variety of coin purses, and the like, upon the market. Many of these are manufactured of polymer materials. For example, one that is quite commonly available is a polymer formed pouch, having a double arcuate shape, but of a flattened condition, having the appearance of a flattened football, egg, or the like, and then disposes a slit down the center, approximately from end to end, upon its upper wall, such that when the ends of the embodiment are compressed together, the slit tends to open, along its length, and particularly at its central location, allowing for the disposition or removal of coins from within the same. This particular device works quite effectively during its usage, the only problem, though, that may be encountered is that there is no fastening means for securement of the slit into closure, and on occasion coins may slip out of the same, when in one's pocket, or elsewhere. Furthermore, without any fastener, the pouch slit had a tendency to remain open after repeated usage. In addition, this prior art type of purse, on occasion, may even have a key chain, or the like, secured to it, to enhance its usage.
Other types of coin pouches or purses are also available in the art, usually comprising small pocket book shaped devices, with a closure flap, and frequently incorporating a snap clasp, to secure it in its closed condition after coins are arranged therein.